1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to manageable component objects and in particular to defining manageable component objects in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer industry utilizes a number of management products to manage and manipulate data sources. The management products such as Tivoli Provisioning Manager and Tivoli Intelligent Orchestrator retrieve present information from data sources to an end user. The retrieved information is presented as a complicated data browser in a confusing non-systematic view. Due to large volumes of data that may be collected by a user, current management systems are not capable of effectively presenting data.